


Gewagte Spielchen

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Role-Playing Game, Rough Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-07
Updated: 2004-02-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dieses Mal spielen die beiden etwas anderes als Schach…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gewagte Spielchen

**Author's Note:**

> Besten Dank für das Beta an Minnesota

_Tut mir leid. Heute Abend nicht. Ich bin müde._

Eine absolut harmlose Aussage sollte man meinen. Doch nicht für Daniel. Er saß im Büro vor seinem Computer und die Worte spulten sich in seinem Gehirn wie in einer Endlosschleife immer wieder ab. Es war jetzt schon fast eine Stunde her, dass er Jack angerufen hatte, um mit ihm zu besprechen, was sie an diesem Abend machen wollten und ob er etwas vom Chinesen mitbringen sollte. Aber diese Worte hatten alle seine Pläne zunichte gemacht. Und sie hatten ihn außerdem zutiefst verunsichert. Es war das erste Mal, dass Jack ihn ohne einen triftigen Grund nicht bei sich haben wollte. 

_Nun, Daniel, vielleicht ist Schlafmangel ein triftiger Grund?_ , versuchte er sich selbst mit vernünftigen Argumenten zu überzeugen. Aber selbst dann! Er war ja gar nicht anspruchsvoll und würde Jack auch einfach nur beim Schlafen zusehen! Zumal Jack doch ganz genau wusste, dass sie morgen wieder zu den langweiligen Verhandlungen mit den Tok´ra mussten. Könnte er doch schlafen, wenn sie bei den Tok´ra wären, denn an diesen drei Tagen hatte er, außer vielleicht einem flüchtigen Kuss, sowieso nichts zu erhoffen. _Ist unser Gehirn im Moment vielleicht etwas einseitig fixiert, Dr. Jackson?_ Er versuchte vergebens, das Ganze von der lächerlichen Seite aus zu betrachten. Es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen. Er konnte sich keinen Grund für Jacks Ablehnung vorstellen, außer den einen, an den er auf gar keinen Fall denken wollte: Überdruss. 

Und als dieser Begriff es erst einmal bis in sein Bewusstsein geschafft hatte, zog er auch schon gleich einen ganzen Rattenschwanz von bösartig an seinem Selbstbewusstsein nagenden Vermutungen hinter sich her. Hatte er Jack in letzter Zeit vielleicht zu sehr bedrängt? Ihm zu wenig Platz zum Atmen gegeben? Oder ihn emotional überfordert? War der erste Reiz des Neuen schon verflogen? Hieß das, er langweilte ihn schon? Nach nur vier Monaten, zwei Wochen und drei Tagen? 

_Reiß dich zusammen! Man kann auch alles tot-analysieren! Versuch lieber, an was Positives zu denken. - Und nein, Daniel, diesmal ist ausnahmsweise nicht Sex gemeint!_ Auch wenn der Sex mit Jack etwas war, worauf er so nicht vorbereitet gewesen war. Diese tiefe, oft wortlose Übereinstimmung zwischen ihnen – darauf hatten ihre täglichen Querelen nicht hoffen lassen. Jacks Enthusiasmus, seine Experimentierfreudigkeit, sein Spieltrieb, seine Hingabe – Daniel war Jack noch am ersten Abend bedingungslos verfallen und hatte es bisher noch keinen Moment bereut. Und er hatte vermutet, bei Jack wäre es dasselbe gewesen. Deshalb konnte er die Absage noch weniger verstehen. Nicht mit diesen nervigen Tok´ra-Verhandlungen im Nacken. 

Daniel seufzte tief auf. Unbeachtet marschierten schon seit geraumer Zeit die Comic-Ägypter des Bildschirmschoners über seinen Monitor. Es musste doch etwas geben, was er tun konnte? Etwas, das Jack ein wenig wachrüttelte? Etwas, das … hey, aufwecken, wachrütteln, das war ein guter Vorsatz, wenn Jack müde war! Womit könnte er die Aufmerksamkeit seines Freundes so fesseln, dass der keinen Gedanken mehr an Schlaf verschwenden würde? 

Langsam begann eine Idee in seinem Kopf Gestalt anzunehmen. Ja, das könnte gehen! Kurzentschlossen speicherte er die Datei, an der er schon seit fast zwei Stunden nichts mehr gearbeitet hatte, ab und fuhr heim.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack schreckte hoch. Er bemühte sich, innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags herauszufinden, was los war. Irgendetwas versuchte, mit einem ganz penetranten, unangenehmen Geräusch seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. _Okay, Systemcheck: Unbekannte Stargateaktivierung? Nein. Haustür? Nein. Telefon? Brilliante Schlussfolgerung, O´Neill! Genau so klingt es._

Immer noch leicht benommen tasteten seine Finger umher und hatten als erstes eine Fernbedienung in der Hand. - Falsches Gerät. Die Richtung stimmte schon, aber immer noch knapp daneben. Shit. Langsam kehrten alle seine Sinne zurück und er nahm zur Kenntnis, dass er in einer ganz ungesunden Haltung vor dem Fernseher eingeschlafen war. Mühsam setzte er sich auf und stöhnte, als sein steifer Hals sich darüber beschwerte, dass er so lange in einem so unnatürlichen Winkel gelegen hatte. So ein Mist, das nervtötende Klingeln kam tatsächlich vom Kaminsims! Seufzend erhob er sich und versuchte, seine Muskeln zu lockern. Eine Hand in den schmerzenden Rücken gestützt machte er die paar Schritte zum Kamin. Dabei warf er einen raschen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. 23:39 Uhr. Fast Mitternacht. Das wäre jetzt aber besser etwas wirklich Wichtiges! 

„Hallo?“, krächzte er in den Hörer und räusperte sich. 

„Jack? Jack, bist du es?“ Die Aufregung des Anrufers war selbst durch das Telefon zu spüren.

„Daniel? Wo zum Teufel steckst du?“ 

„Hör gut zu, Jack. Ich bin hier auf der Polizeistation von Colorado Springs. Ich ….“

„Polizei?“ Jack war schlagartig hellwach. „Was ist passiert? Bist du verletzt? Hattest du einen Unfall? Hast du…“

„Jack!“, unterbrach ihn Daniel. „Beruhige dich. Ich bin okay. Alles andere erkläre ich dir später. Du musst mich jetzt nur hier abholen kommen.“ 

„Geht klar, ich bin in 15 Minuten bei dir!“, rief O´Neill aufgeregt und wollte schon auflegen als Daniel weiter sprach.

„Ach, Jack, ich … ich komme nur auf Kaution frei. Meinst du, du könntest dein Scheckheft mitbringen?“

„Wieso Kaution? Was…?“

„Ich kann jetzt nicht länger sprechen. Hol mich einfach hier raus, ja? Bitte beeil dich.“

„Warum? Daniel…? Daniel…? Hey, …Daniel!“, schrie O´Neill aufgeregt in den Hörer, obwohl das Besetzzeichen deutlich verkündete, dass die Leitung schon tot war. Oh, Scheiße, „tot“ war eine ganz schlechte Assoziation in dieser Situation! In was war Daniel jetzt wieder hereingeraten? Was konnte er nur angestellt haben, dass man ihn eingelocht hatte? Jacks Gedanken liefen Amok und in Rekordzeit hatte er den Wagen aus der Garage geholt und raste in Richtung Innenstadt. 

Hoffentlich war Daniel nichts passiert! Aber er hatte doch gesagt, er wäre nicht verletzt. Gar nicht, oder nur nicht schwer? Vielleicht nicht lebensgefährlich, aber so schwer, dass er nicht mehr Auto fahren konnte? Unsinn, O'Neill, dann riefe er doch wohl aus dem Krankenhaus und nicht aus der Polizeistation an. Außerdem, vergiss nicht die Sache mit der Kaution. Was konnte ein harmloser Sprachwissenschaftler schon verbrochen haben, dass er nun in Polizeigewahrsam war? Nun, wenn dieser Sprachwissenschaftler Dr. Daniel Jackson hieß, war wohl einiges denkbar. 

Vielleicht … vielleicht … vielleicht …. O´Neills Gedanken jagten im Kreis herum, um immer wieder an den Worten: Polizei, Kaution, Gefängnis, Verletzung hängen zu bleiben. Blutige Verletzungen. Verkehrsunfall. Blutüberströmt. Zu schwach, um selber zu fahren. Die Bilder tanzten höhnisch vor Jacks Augen und er musste eine Vollbremsung hinlegen, weil er beinahe eine Abzweigung verpasst hätte. _Scheiße, Mann, jetzt reiß dich endlich zusammen, sonst kann Daniel noch dich im Krankenhaus besuchen!_

War es heute weiter als sonst? Nein, da war ja endlich das Polizei-Revier. O´Neill fand um diese Uhrzeit sofort eine Parklücke direkt vor dem Eingang, sprang aus dem Wagen und kümmerte sich nicht darum, ihn abzuschließen. Immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend rannte er die Eingangsstufen hinauf. Hoffentlich war Daniel nicht … 

Ein Mann, der bisher auf der obersten Stufe gesessen hatte, erhob sich und kam ihm entgegen. - Daniel!! O´Neill machte im Näherkommen einen kurzen Check: zwei Arme, zwei Beine, ein Kopf – schien alles dran und an seinem gewohnten Platz zu sein, an seinem Archäologen! Er stürzte auf ihn zu und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung. „Gott sei Dank, Daniel, du hast mir vielleicht einen Schrecken eingejagt!“ 

„Mir geht es gut, Jack, wirklich!“

Er geleitete Daniel wie einen Kranken die paar Schritte zum Auto, bis der sich beschwerte und ihm nochmals versicherte, mit ihm wäre alles in Ordnung. Jack ließ ihn auf der Beifahrerseite einsteigen. Noch während er sich festschnallte sagte Daniel: „Danke, dass du sofort gekommen bist.“ 

Jack startete den Motor und fragte: „Wieso … bist du jetzt doch draußen? Was ist mit der Kaution?“

„Einer der Detectives kannte mich und hat für mich gebürgt. Ich kann das alles morgen regeln.“ 

„Und du bist wirklich okay?“, musste sich O´Neill noch einmal vergewissern.

„Ja, Jack, mir ist nichts passiert.“ Daniel ließ sich keinerlei Ungeduld anmerken.

„Aber warum haben sie dich denn in Gewahrsam genommen?“ Jetzt, da Daniel offensichtlich unverletzt war und die erste Aufregung abgeebbt war, wagte O´Neill auch wieder den ersten Scherz: „Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses? Hast du versucht, die Menschen von der Existenz Außerirdischer zu überzeugen?“

„Nein, nein.“ Daniel seufzte, dann meinte er zögerlich: „Das ist alles eine Verkettung von ganz unglücklichen Umständen…“

„Du hast die nächsten fünfzehn Minuten meine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Fang an!“, ermunterte ihn O´Neill. 

„Also schön.“ Nervös rutschte Daniel auf seinem Sitz hin und her, dann setzte er erst einmal seine Brille ab, faltete sie ganz umständlich zusammen und steckte sie in seine Brusttasche. Er holte tief Luft und begann: „Heute früh rief mich ein ehemaliger Studienkollege an, mit dem ich noch in losem Kontakt stehe. Er ist für ein paar Tage beruflich in Denver und fragte mich, ob wir uns heute Abend nicht treffen wollten. Ich habe natürlich zugestimmt. Wir - Roger und ich - haben erst etwas gegessen und dann wollte Roger noch was trinken gehen. Und so sind wir ins „Adonis“ gegangen. Wir…“

„Daniel! Das… das ist eine ganz üble Schwulenbar! Unterstes Niveau!“, unterbrach ihn O´Neill erstaunt.  
„Ja, ich weiß.“  
„Wieso weißt du das?“, ließ sich Jack vom eigentlichen Thema ablenken.  
„Weiß doch jeder“, winkte Daniel ab.  
„Du bist aber nicht im „Adonis“ verhaftet worden, oder?“, fragte O´Neill jetzt alarmiert nach.  
„Hmm“, war Daniels einzige Antwort.  
„Heißt das etwa ja?“, rief O´Neill aufgebracht und warf Daniel einen raschen Seitenblick zu.

Daniel blickte starr geradeaus und umklammerte mit seinen Händen seine Oberarme. „Ja“.

„Verdammt, Daniel! Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Jetzt taucht dein Name - und dank deines Anrufs auch meiner - in den Akten der Polizei auf, in Verbindung mit einer Schwulenbar! Na klasse! Das hast du ja wirklich fantastisch hinbekommen! Vielen Dank!“ 

„Tut mir leid. Jack, ich …“

„Da habe ich jetzt auch nichts mehr von!“, schnitt ihm O´Neill böse das Wort ab. 

Wütend trat Jack aufs Gas und bretterte über die nachtleeren Straßen. Nach einer ganzen Weile bedrückender Stille, zwang er sich halbwegs ruhig zu fragen: „Wie kam es dazu?“

„Na ja. Es gab da diesen Streit und ich versuchte zu schlichten. Das Ganze geriet dann außer Kontrolle, Mobiliar ging zu Bruch und dann kam auch schon die Polizei.“

„Und du hattest nicht genügend Grips rechtzeitig zu verschwinden?“, fauchte Jack zornig. Daniels verschlossene Mine war Antwort genug. Jack schlug mit einer Hand unbeherrscht auf das Lenkrad ein. Da machte er sich wer weiß was für Sorgen und Daniel ließ sich in einer üblen Kaschemme in eine Schlägerei verwickeln! Und dann war er auch noch blöde genug, so lange zu warten, bis die Polizei seine Personalien aufnehmen konnte! Wie konnte ein einzelner Mensch auf der einen Seite so brillant sein und auf der anderen Seite, im praktischen Leben, das Urteilsvermögen eines Erstklässlers haben!?

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Mit rasantem Schwung bog Jack in seine Einfahrt. Voller Wucht knallte er die Fahrertür zu und vergewisserte sich nicht einmal, ob Daniel ihm folgte als er die Haustür aufschloss. 

„Kannst du mir freundlicherweise auch noch verraten, was ihr ausgerechnet im „Adonis“ wolltet?“, fragte er bissig über seine Schulter zurück. Mit ausholenden Schritten marschierte er in Richtung Küche, um sich auf den Schreck einen Drink zu genehmigen. 

Daniel folgte ihm, nahm sich ebenfalls ein Glas und hielt es ihm wortlos auffordernd entgegen. Einen Moment sah Jack so aus, als wolle er ihm nichts geben, dann goss er ihm mit einem funkelnden Blick auch ein paar Zentimeter Whiskey ein. In betont nachlässiger Pose lehnte sich Daniel gegen einen der Küchenschränke. Er nahm einen Schluck und erst dann sagte er bedächtig: „Uns stand der Sinn nach Sex, was sonst.“

 _W… Wa… Was??_ Jack verschluckte sich, hustete und starrte ihn ungläubig an. Daniel und dieser Roger? Roger Rabbit, ha! Daniel konnte doch nicht … schon mal gar nicht mit jemandem, der Roger hieß! _Nein! Konzentrier dich, Jack! Mach schon!_ Achtlos schüttete er den Rest des teuren Whiskeys in einem Zug runter. Dann machte er einen Schritt zurück und lehnte sich schwer gegen die Spüle. Einen Moment kniff er die Augen zusammen und massierte seine Nasenwurzel.  
Nein! Wenn er Daniel ja einiges zutraute, aber nicht, dass er ihn so eiskalt abservierte. Und ihm über einem Glas Whiskey, in der Küche stehend, mitteilte, dass er mit jemand anderem im Bett gewesen war. Oder wollte.  
Nein, das war nicht Daniels Stil. Da musste irgend etwas anderes dahinter stecken. Hoffte er jedenfalls. Wenn er nur wüsste was! 

Daniel hielt sich mit beiden Händen an seinem Glas fest und beobachtete ganz genau Jacks Reaktion. Es war ihm bewusst, dass er hier eine Gratwanderung betrieb. Gerade im Auto hatte er schon einen Moment befürchtet, er habe das Spiel verloren. Er hatte auf Mitgefühl und Erleichterung spekuliert und jede Menge zärtlichen, kuscheligen Verwöhn-Sex zum Trösten für den armen, zu Unrecht verhafteten Wissenschaftler. Vor allem aber Balsam für seine verunsicherte Psyche. Jacks heftige Wut hatte ihn doch überrascht. Ein wenig Eifersucht war eingeplant gewesen, aber dass der Air Force Colonel Jonathan O´Neill als allererstes an polizeiliche Akteneinträge dachte, hatte er nicht vorausgesehen. Nun, er gedachte aber, auch diese Wut für sich zu nutzen. Er würde halt improvisieren müssen. Sein letzter Satz schien bei Jack jedenfalls einen Denkvorgang angestoßen zu haben, der ihn eventuell auf die richtige Spur bringen würde. Er wartete.

Mit einer entschiedenen Geste stellte Jack das leere Glas ins Spülbecken und wandte sich an Daniel. Roger Rabbit durfte einfach nicht wahr sein und so fragte er: „Willst du damit sagen, ihr wolltet Männer dafür bezahlen, mit euch Sex zu haben?“ 

Na bitte, es ging doch! Jack hatte angebissen. Wenn er jetzt klug taktierte, bekäme er noch das, was er wollte. Bekämen sie beide das, was sie wollten. „Das habe ich für gewöhnlich nicht nötig“, erwiderte Daniel keineswegs hochmütig, sondern als klare Feststellung und blickte Jack herausfordernd an. 

Der glaubte ihm das sofort aufs Wort. Man müsste ja blind sein, um nicht Dr. Jacksons Reize erkennen zu können. Trotz des etwas schlabberigen, schwarzen Sweatshirts und der großzügig geschnittenen Hose… Aber hallo! Dieses war eindeutig nicht eine von Daniels Hosen, die mit einem Gürtel an ihrem Platz gehalten werden musste! Diese graue Jeans klebte ja förmlich an ihm! Und wurde mit jeder Sekunde, die er ihn anstarrte enger! Das hieß, … dieser… dieser kleine Scheißkerl spielte tatsächlich mit ihm! Spielte Mr. Obercool und wurde doch nur von seinen Blicken schon hart! Jack schaute abrupt auf und starrte Daniel ins Gesicht. 

Der hielt der Musterung stand. Nur sein nervöses Schlucken verriet, dass er mitbekommen hatte, dass Jack jetzt wusste, dass hier mindestens zwei Ebenen gleichzeitig abliefen. 

„Aber manchmal doch?“, fragte Jack kalt nach, um ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen. 

„Manchmal schon“, erwiderte Daniel prompt. 

Nicht eine Sekunde unterbrachen sie ihren Augenkontakt, um nicht die winzigste Regung des anderen zu verpassen.

„Das kannst du doch auch billiger haben“, meinte Jack leicht abschätzig. 

„Bietest du dich an? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auf Männer stehst“, brachte Daniel mit einem kleinen Schulterzucken hervor. 

Einen Moment schaute Jack verständnislos, doch dann fiel alles an seinen Platz. Dieser Satz machte nur dann Sinn, wenn Daniel gerade wirklich ein Spielchen mit ihm spielte! Noch wusste Jack nicht, wie weit die Inszenierung ging, ob auch die ganze Sache mit der Polizeistation schon dazu gehörte, aber in diesem Moment wollte Daniel offensichtlich irgendein Szenario durchziehen. Wenn er nur wüsste, welche Rolle ihm zugedacht war. – 

_Jack! Du bist wohl völlig übergeschnappt!,_ rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung. Dieser durchgeknallte Doktor bestellt dich mitten in der Nacht ins Stadtzentrum, deutet an, er wolle Sex mit anderen Männer haben, trinkt deinen besten Whiskey wie Wasser und du überlegst dir, wie du am besten auf seinen bescheuerten Schwachsinn eingehen kannst!? Hast du schon vergessen, dass du dir vor Angst fast in die Hose gemacht hättest, als du dachtest der arme Kerl wäre verletzt? Na, und die Beule, die du beinahe in dein schönes Auto gefahren hättest, als du um Haaresbreite beim Abbiegen den Hydranten verfehlt hast? Schau dir nur diesen unschuldigen Blick an! Den hat er echt gut drauf! Ha!

Jack spürte deutlich etwas von der Wut, die er im Auto verspürt hatte, zurückkehren. Mit Erleichterung vermischte Wut, dass Daniel doch nichts passiert war. Aber nichtsdestotrotz leise Wut, dass er gerade manipuliert wurde. Außerordentlich geschickt manipuliert wurde, wie er sich eingestehen musste. Na warte! 

Er trat auf Daniel zu, nahm ihm das Glas aus der Hand und stellte es hinter sich auf den Küchentisch. Dann wandte er sich wieder Daniel zu. Beinahe hätte er über dessen erwartungsvollen Blick grinsen müssen. Doch er erinnerte sich noch gerade rechtzeitig daran, dass er ihm ja eigentlich klar machen wollte, dass man ihn nicht einfach nach Lust und Laune hin und herschieben konnte. Lust, war wohl eher das Wort des Moments, nicht wahr?, musste er mit einem kleinen Seufzer denken, als seine Hände jetzt Daniels Sweatshirt ein paar Zentimeter nach oben schoben. Aber er würde ihn nicht damit durchkommen lassen und so antwortete er bedrohlich knurrend: „Du wirst gleich herausfinden, wie sehr ich auf einen gewissen Mann stehe“, ehe er Daniel hart und bestimmend auf den Mund küsste. 

_Ja!! Den Göttern sei Dank, Jack spielte mit!_ Wie in einem antrainierten Reflex schlossen sich Daniels Arme sofort um Jacks Taille und gaben ihnen beiden etwas mehr Halt, während er den Kuss erwiderte. 

Heute war kein zögerliches Tasten in Jacks Vordringen, kein spielerischer Beginn. Jetzt wollte er bestimmen, wo es lang ging. Er presste seine Lippen so fest auf Daniels, dass dem gar nichts anderes übrig blieb, als sie zu öffnen, wollte er keine blutigen Lippen riskieren. Die Belagerung ging weiter und Jack schob seine Zunge grob in Daniels Mund, dem jüngeren Mann auch nicht eine Sekunde die Chance lassend, selbst die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Der Colonel brauchte jetzt das Gefühl, das Sagen zu haben, auch wenn er von Daniel erst in diese Position hereinmanövriert worden war. 

Gerade als Daniel dem Ansturm nichts mehr entgegensetzte, sich etwas nachgiebiger an Jack schmiegte und sich am Ziel seiner Wünsche wähnte, unterbrach Jack den Kuss. Daniel hatte noch nicht ganz „Was…?“ gestammelt, als Jack auch schon den Saum des Sweatshirts ergriff und es ungestüm nach oben zog. 

„Hände rauf!“, kommandierte O´Neill in einem Tonfall, der auf Missionen sofortige Befolgung des Befehls nahe legte, falls man an gesundem Weiterleben interessiert war. Es funktionierte auch heute. Daniel nahm ohne Zögern die Hände hoch. Und erst während ihm Jack das Sweatshirt über den Kopf zog, kam er zu der Überlegung, dass in Jacks Küche mit Sicherheit keine lebensbedrohliche Situation eingetreten war, die seinen sofortigen Gehorsam erzwang. Doch kam diese Einsicht zu spät, denn sein Shirt segelte schon achtlos auf den Boden. 

Und ehe er die Hände wieder herunternehmen konnte, umklammerten bereits Jacks Finger seine Handgelenke und drückten sie neben seinem Kopf gegen den Küchenschrank. Da war keine andere Berührung als Jacks unerbittlich zupackende Hände auf der weichen Innenseite seiner Arme, direkt über den heftig pochenden Pulsen. Und doch reichten diese wenigen Quadratzentimeter Haut auf Haut aus, einen Hitzeschub durch Daniels Körper zu jagen. Sein entkleideter Oberkörper machte das auch für Jack deutlich. 

Und je mehr sich Daniels Farbe vertiefte, umso selbstzufriedener wurde das Lächeln auf Jacks Lippen. _Sieh an, sein putziges Sprachgenie war einer kleinen Demonstration von männlicher Stärke nicht ganz abgeneigt!_

Okay, er hatte Jack zu einer Reaktion herausfordern wollen, aber halbnackt gegen einen Küchenschrank gepresst, während Jack noch vollständig bekleidet war, hatte sich nicht unbedingt auf seiner Liste für die Gestaltung des heutigen Abends befunden. Daniel versuchte, seine Hände zu befreien, doch O´Neill lehnte sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht in den Griff. Genauso gut hätten es auch mittelalterliche Eisenfesseln sein könnten, die seine Arme bewegungslos hielten. Verflucht, dieses Bild - er als Colonel O´Neills Gefangener in einem finsteren Kerker, halbnackt … nackt an die Wand gefesselt - trug nicht unbedingt dazu bei, seine Nerven zu beruhigen. Verdammt, er hielt seine Phantasie besser im Zaum, oder Jack käme noch zu ganz falschen Schlussfolgerungen! 

Jack bemerkte, wie Daniel darum kämpfte, sich nicht von der Situation überwältigen zu lassen. Wer wusste schon, welche Bilder gerade durch den Kopf seines belesenen Freundes gingen? Jedenfalls beschleunigte sich sein Atem weiter. Jack registrierte interessiert, wie Daniel langsam zu schwitzen begann, während er sich, immer noch vergeblich, mit halbherziger Kraft gegen Jacks Hände wehrte. He, he, er würde seinem Freund noch etwas einheizen! Jack trat ein paar Zentimeter näher und rieb einmal mit seinem Oberschenkel über die Vorderseite von Daniels Jeans, direkt über der inzwischen deutlich sichtbaren Ausbuchtung. 

Die Reaktion darauf war sehr befriedigend für Jacks Ego, denn Daniel sog zischend die Luft ein, so, als hätte ihn etwas verbrannt. Seine Augenlider flatterten unruhig, seine Gegenwehr ließ einen Moment nach. Jack konnte gar nicht anders als die Bewegung noch einmal zu wiederholen. 

Daniel hörte sich selbst zum zweiten Mal einen Ton ausstoßen, der ihn erschreckte. Das fiebernde Verlangen war weder für ihn noch für Jack zu überhören gewesen. Und das triumphierende Lächeln des Mistkerls vor ihm war auch nicht zu übersehen! Oh nein, Jack war derartig siegessicher, dass Daniels Empörung für einen Moment größer wurde als seine Erregung. Er konnte Jack nicht in dem Glauben lassen, dass es ihm gefiel, so behandelt zu werden. Er musste Jack in seine Schranken verweisen. Doch noch während er sich eine Vorgehensweise überlegte, wurden alle seine Pläne über den Haufen geworfen, denn Jacks Finger machten sich an seinem Reißverschluss zu schaffen. Und er hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass seine linke Hand schon seit einigen Augenblicken frei war!

 _Du wirst heute keine Zeit zum Nachdenken bekommen, Daniel! Schlag dir das aus deinem klugen Kopf! Jetzt ist Handeln, nicht Denken, angesagt!_ Noch ein Zentimeter und der Reißverschluss war unten. Jack zwängte ungeduldig seine Finger in die Öffnung von Daniels Hose und stieß ein überraschtes: „Oh!“ aus. Seine Hand war nicht auf der erwarteten Unterwäsche gelandet, sondern direkt auf Daniels nackter Haut. Wow! Das Ganze war also überhaupt kein Zufall! Das hier war gar nicht seine freie Entscheidung! Dieser ränkeschmiedende Archäologe hatte von Anfang erwartet, heute noch Sex zu haben! Jack wusste nicht, ob er sich ausgetrickst oder geschmeichelt fühlen sollte, dass Daniel so viel Mühe aufwandte, ihn ins Bett zu bekommen. Obwohl, mit dem Bett, das wird auch nichts mehr werden, Daniel! So weit werden wir es nicht mehr schaffen! Ich will dich, ich brauche dich jetzt! Pech für dich, wenn du romantischere Pläne hattest! Er gab Daniels zweite Hand frei und im selben Moment zerrte er ihm hastig die Jeans über die Hüften.

Daniel konnte den Vorteil seiner wiedererlangten Bewegungsfreiheit nicht nutzen, denn in seinem Kopf fuhren die Gedanken gerade Achterbahn. Irgendetwas lief da im Moment absolut nicht synchron. Sein Intellekt sagte ihm, dass Jack noch entschieden zu viel anhatte, verglichen mit ihm. Und dass er schnellstens seine passive Haltung aufgeben und die Initiative wieder an sich reißen sollte. Jacks Hand, die hart seinen Schwanz auf und abfuhr sprach da eine ganz andere Sprache und ließ ihn, fast gegen seinen Willen, die Beine noch etwas weiter spreizen. Jedenfalls soweit es die Hose erlaubte, die inzwischen auf seinen Knien angekommen war.

„Gott, Jack“, stöhnte er leise auf und lehnte sich ein wenig nach vorn, um der Hand noch näher zu sein. Er klammerte seine Finger in Jacks Hemd und bewegte sich ein paar Mal in Jacks Hand auf und ab. Shit, fühlte sich das gut an! Dann kamen ihm die letzten noch aktiven Gehirnzellen zur Hilfe und schickten ihm ein Bild, wie enthemmt er gerade auf Jack wirken musste! Nackt, gegen den Küchenschrank gelehnt, rieb er sich in Jacks Hand wie … eine läufige Hündin! Shit! Er entzog sich Jack, machte einen unbeholfenen, von der Hose behinderten Schritt zur Seite und schaute ihn atemlos an. „Jack, ich…“

Jack legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und unterbrach ihn: „Du wolltest spielen, also tun wir´s. Aber nach meinen Regeln. Also, dreh dich um, Hände gegen den Schrank!“

„Jack!“, rief Daniel indigniert. 

Jack lachte: „Mehr abgebissen als du kauen kannst?“ Seine Hand schnellte wieder vor und umschloss fest Daniels Penis. 

„Pah!“, stieß Daniel empört hervor und konnte doch nichts gegen die Atemlosigkeit in seiner Stimme machen. 

„Dann tu, was ich gesagt habe!“ Jack wusste selbst nicht, woher er die Selbstbeherrschung nahm, Daniel so gnadenlos herauszufordern. Denn sein eigener Körper machte ihm im Moment fast schmerzhaft klar, dass er Daniel brauchte – egal unter welchen Bedingungen. Sein einziger Vorteil schien zu sein, dass das Daniel im Moment nicht ganz bewusst war. 

„Nein!“

In Daniel sträubte sich alles. Diesen Tonfall konnte er auf Missionen schon nicht ausstehen! Jacks absolutes Ich-bin-der-Colonel-und-dulde-keine-Widerrede-Gehabe! Nein! Nicht mit ihm! Weder auf Planet-Irgendwas noch in Jacks Küche! Ein ganz entschiedenes „Nein!“ … das … das … in ein leises Stöhnen zerfloss, als Jack sich jetzt vorbeugte und einmal über seine Brustwarze leckte. Vorsichtig mit den Zähnen knabberte, bis sie hart abstand. Darauf kalte Luft pustete, bis Daniel sich ihm ohne Nachdenken entgegenreckte und ein unkontrollierbares Zittern seinen Körper durchlief während Jacks Finger ihn weiter und weiter pumpten.

„Komm jetzt!“, stieß Jack mit drängender Stimme hervor. 

Er unterstrich seine Worte, indem er den kraftvollen Griff an Daniels Glied etwas lockerte, um tiefer zu wandern. Sein Handgelenk rieb weiter über den Schaft, doch seine schlanken Finger umfassten sanft Daniels Hoden. Er massierte sie, drückte sie erst vorsichtig, dann etwas fester, bis Daniel laut aufstöhnte.

„Ergib dich“, wisperte Jack fordernd. 

Er schloss seine Augen und presste seine eigene Erektion gegen Daniels Hüfte. Er begann sich heftig und schnell gegen Daniel zu reiben, so dass der harte Jeansstoff rote Striemen auf Daniels nacktem Bauch und Oberschenkel hinterließ. Daniel wollte sich ihm entwinden, doch Jack knurrte wütend: „Nein!“ und packte ihn fest an den Oberarmen. Nicht hart genug, dass es wehtat, aber fest genug, um ihn in dieser Stellung zu halten. „Nein!“ 

Wieder dieser Kommando-Ton, doch mit einer Spur Heiserkeit unterlegt, die an Daniels Nerven kratzte und elektrische Impulse durch sein Rückgrat jagte. Dazu warf Jack ihm einen funkelnden Blick zu, der deutlich machte, dass er ganz am Ende seiner Geduld angekommen war. Daniel war nicht immun gegen das berauschende Gefühl, eine solche hemmungslose Leidenschaft in dem anderen Mann entfacht zu haben. Vielleicht wäre es an der Zeit, mal seinen Körper für einen Moment bestimmen zu lassen, wo es lang ging? Fühlen statt denken? Zumal sein Körper schon begonnen hatte, Jacks Körper im gleichen Rhythmus zu antworten. 

Jack ergriff jetzt erneut zielstrebig Daniels Handgelenke und platzierte sie über dessen Kopf gegen den Schrank. Er hielt sie mit einer Hand in einem lockeren Griff, den Daniel mit genügend Kraft leicht hätte brechen können. Was er aber gar nicht erst versuchte, wie Jack erfreut feststellte. Jack ließ seine zweite Hand in weiten, harten Bewegungen über jede Stelle von Daniel Körper streichen, die er erreichen konnte. Ohne Skrupel besonders lange an den Stellen verweilend, von denen er wußte, dass sie Daniels Denken zum Aussetzen bringen konnten. Schwielige, feste Hände, die oft genug schon tödlich zugepackt hatten und die jetzt mit reservierter Kraft Daniels Haut zum Glühen brachten. Ihn innerhalb weniger Augenblicke hektisch nach Atem ringen ließen. 

Daniel fühlte seinen ganzen Körper kribbeln, spürte Jacks verhaltene Stärke. Mein Gott, was war denn schon dabei, wenn Jack jetzt wüsste, dass ihn dieser dominante Colonel ganz heiss machte? Jack würde schon noch früh genug merken, dass das nur für´s Bett und nur zu ausgesuchten Gelegenheiten galt!

„Komm schon, Danny! Komm schon!“, stieß Jack keuchend hervor. 

„ ´kay, Jack“, gab Daniel atemlos seine Kapitulation bekannt. Gott, zwei Worte, die er in anderem Zusammenhang bestimmt schon tausendmal gesagt hatte. Jetzt verschluckte er sich fast an ihnen! 

Wow! Und Doppel-Wow! Durch Jacks Körper rauschte ein Adrenalinsstoß, der ihn kurz nach Luft schnappen ließ. Der Archäologe ergab sich! Gefangen in seinem eigenen Netz! Er konnte den Triumph nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme heraushalten, als er jetzt erneut, fast barsch, befahl: „Dreh dich um, Hände gegen den Schrank!“ In Daniels Augen loderte sofort wieder die Rebellion auf, dann erstickte Jack jeden Protest, indem er leise „Bitte“ hinterherschickte. 

_Mein Gott, Jack kannte ihn besser als jeder andere und wuße genau, wie er ihn kriegen konnte!_ Mit einem tiefen Seufzer drehte Daniel sich um, verschränkte die Arme gegen den Schrank und lehnte seine Stirn dagegen. Eigentlich sollte er nicht …, jedenfalls sollte es ihn nicht so erregen, wenn er sich so auslieferte, sonst…. Ehe Daniel Zeit hatte, noch weitere Überlegungen anzustellen, spürte er schon Jacks Hände auf sich, die seinen nackten Rücken rauf- und runterfuhren. Im selben Moment trat Jack mit einem Fuß in die Jeans und schickte sie damit bis auf die Knöchel herunter. Daniel versuchte herauszutreten, doch es ging nicht, weil er noch seine Schuhe anhatte. Verdammt, diese nutzlose, blöde Hose, die seine Bewegungsfreiheit einschränkte, verstärkte das Gefühl nackt zu sein gewaltig. Nackt, während der Macho-Colonel hinter ihm immer noch angezogen war! Widerstrebende Gefühle kämpften in Daniels Innern um die Vorherrschaft. 

Und wieder waren es Jacks Hände, die ihn das Spiel nicht einfach beenden ließen. Denn dessen Finger waren inzwischen an seinen Hüften angekommen und zogen ihn mit Schwung gegen seinen Unterleib. Pressten seinen nackten Hintern gegen den festen Stoff der Hose. Ließen Daniel durch den Jeansstoff deutlich spüren, dass auch Jack jetzt voll erigiert war. Hitze und Härte versprachen das, weswegen er den Abend so aufwendig geplant hatte. Jack brachte seine Hände nach vorn und sie fuhren hart und schnell über die Innenseiten von Daniels Oberschenkeln, immer bis ganz kurz vor seiner Erektion, berührten diese jedoch nicht. Ließen Daniel erzittern, gaben ihm aber nicht erhoffte Erleichterung. 

„Komm schon, du Bastard!“, war das Einzige, was Daniel noch herauspressen konnte, um nicht allzu deutlich zu machen, dass er inzwischen bereit wäre auf jede von Jacks Forderungen einzugehen. 

Jack lachte kurz auf. Er war sich nur allzu sehr bewusst, dass jetzt weder Daniel noch er aufhören konnten. Eine Hand ließ er auf Daniels Hintern liegen, mit der anderen öffnete er einen der Hängeschränke. Daniel hob seinen Kopf ein paar Zentimeter an und folgte seinen Bewegungen. Jack suchte zwischen den Dosen und Flaschen umher und las die Etiketten: Barbecue Sauce… Newman´s Own Salatsauce … Peanutbutter…

Daniel unterbrach ungeduldig Jacks Sucherei: „Nimm irgendwas, mach schon!“

„ Ja! Ja! Sofort!“, rief Jack nervös, um dann fast lächerlich erleichtert zu fragen: „Sonnenblumenöl?“

„Perfekt!“

Und es war wirklich perfekt. Jacks glitschige Finger glitten über seinen Rücken, dann tiefer, und auf ihrem Weg hinterließen sie eine Spur flammender Gänsehaut. Daniel schauderte und fröstelte, während ihn Hitzewellen überfluteten. Er glitt mit den verschränkten Armen ein paar Zentimeter am Schrank hinunter und wölbte sich Jack entgegen, bot sich ihm dar und stöhnte laut auf als er Jacks ersten Finger endlich in sich spürte. Keine Raffinesse, keine Spielerei mehr. 

Jacks hektisches Atmen verriet seine wachsende Ungeduld, als er rasch einen zweiten hinzu nahm. Fast zu früh umfaßte er Daniels Hüfte und stieß hart in ihn hinein. Daniel biss sich auf die Lippen, doch trotzdem entwich ihm einen leises Stöhnen.  
Jack hörte es auch und murmelte: „Sorry, soll ich…?“  
„Nein, nein,“ beschwor ihn Daniel rasch. „Gib mir nur eine Sekunde.“ Er zwang sich bewußt zur Entspannung und gab Jack dann seine eindeutige Zustimmung, indem er sich auf ihm zu bewegen begann. Der momentane Schmerz verblasste sofort als Jack eine Stelle tief in seinem Innern berührte und explodierende Lust ihn nach Atem japsen ließ.

„Ja! Weiter!“, stieß Daniel atemlos hervor. So perfekt! Und so zwingend! Sein Körper hatte jetzt das Sagen und wußte, was zu tun war. Das fast schmerzhafte Verlangen zerrte an seinen Nerven und musste unbedingt gestillt werden. Er versuchte, Jack so weit wie möglich entgegen zu kommen und die harten Stöße aufzunehmen.

„Bitte, Jack, bitte…“ wisperte er wieder und wieder. Er ergab sich in den Moment, ergab sich Jack. 

Als Daniel dann noch „fester, schneller“ stöhnte war Jack verloren. Er umfaßte Daniels Glied mit einer Hand und zog ihn mit sich in denselben lustvollen Wahnsinn, der gerade sein Hirn umnebelte. Gleitende Reibung, Wellen von Verlangen, fast animalisches Stöhnen. Triebhafte, unkontrollierte Bewegungen, die sie beinahe ihr Gleichgewicht verlieren ließen. Er zog Daniel mit sich in den Sog, der ihnen für einen unendlich kostbaren Augenblick die absolute Einheit vorgaukelte. 

Gleicher Herzschlag, gleiche Atemfrequenz, ein gemeinsames Ziel.

Noch ein atemlos hervorgestossenes „Jack!“, dann ließ sich Daniel in den Sog fallen. Die Kontraktionen zogen Jack unerbittlich mit und mit einem rauhen Schrei kam er tief in Daniel.

Jack sackte erschöpft und atemlos vornüber auf Daniels Rücken. Hielt dadurch noch einen Moment die feuchte Hitze zwischen ihren Körpern, ehe Daniels Beine nachgaben. Langsam ging er auf die Knie und nahm Jack mit sich. Das vorher achtlos weggeworfene Sweatshirt kam gerade recht, so dass er zumindest mit dem Rücken nicht auf dem kalten Küchenfußboden lag. Er zog Jack neben sich und hielt ihn umfangen, während sie beide versuchten, ihren Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Daniel streichelte mit einer Hand über Jacks Rücken und wurde sich schlagartig bewußt, dass Jack noch immer sein Hemd trug. Er schickte seine Finger etwas tiefer. Genau wie er schon fast befürchtet hatte, trug sein lieber Colonel auch noch seine Hose! Dieses Miststück hatte wirklich nur den Reißverschluss aufgezogen! Er hätte sich gerne darüber empört, aber dazu war er viel zu erschöpft und … befriedigt. Reuevoll hoffte er nur, dass die Tok´ra keinen Sitzungsmarathon geplant hatten, der endlose Stunden am Verhandlungstisch bedeutete! 

Jack hob seinen Kopf ein paar Zentimeter an und schaute in ein Paar blauer Augen, die ihn jetzt mit liebevollem Spott betrachteten. Er räusperte sich und meinte mit einem schiefen Grinsen: „Das war… ehm… intensiv, nicht wahr? Tut mir leid, falls…“ 

„Jack! Glaub mir, ich hätte dich nichts tun lassen, was mir nicht gefallen hätte,“ wiegelte Daniel sofort jede Selbstvorwürfe entschieden ab. 

„Keine Beschwerden?“, erkundigte Jack sich sicherheitshalber und küsste Daniel zärtlich – fast wie eine Wiedergutmachung. 

„Keine. Außer, dass du aus irgendeinem Grunde noch alles an hast, obwohl du gerade Sex hattest!“

„Bin gar nicht mehr dazu gekommen etwas auszuziehen“, murmelte Jack grinsend gegen Daniels Hals und war froh, dass er im Überschwang nichts getan hatte, das ihm jetzt leid tun musste. Er drehte Daniel so, dass der jetzt auf ihm lag. 

„Daniel?“

Aha, da kam die unvermeidliche Frage. „Ja, Jack. Es gibt keinen Roger, keinen Besuch im „Adonis“ und mein Wagen steht sicher in der Straße hinter dem Polizeirevier. Ich habe dich von meinem Handy aus angerufen und mich dann, kurz bevor du kamst, auf die Stufen gesetzt.“

„Oh! … Aha…. Gut. Okay. Ich weiß deine Bemühungen, unser … äh … Liebesleben mit Spielchen zu bereichern, wirklich zu schätzen, doch … äh …versteh mich jetzt nicht falsch …warum diese ganze Mühe? Weshalb bist du nicht einfach bei mir vorbei gekommen, wenn dir danach war?“, erkundigte sich Jack jetzt wirklich erstaunt.

„Tja, weil ein gewisser Colonel O´Neill mir heute, nein, gestern, am Telefon gesagt hat: Heute Abend nicht. Ich bin müde. Da…“

„Ich war wirklich müde!“, beschwerte sich Jack. 

„Nun, es scheint mir ja gelungen zu sein, dich zu wecken“, stellte Daniel trocken fest. 

„Gott, Daniel, du bist so verrückt! Absolut hirnverbrannt verrückt!“, lachte Jack und zog Daniel fester in seine Arme. Er küsste ihn überschwänglich und fuhr fort: „Aber, sollte dir mal wieder nach einem Spielchen sein, tu dir keinen Zwang an.“

Während Daniel Jacks Gesichtszüge zärtlich mit einem Finger nachzog, antwortete er mit einem übermütigen Grinsen: „Oh, ja. Weißt du, ich kenne noch eine ganze Menge weiterer Spiele: Flaschendrehen, Blindekuh, Guter Cop – Böser Cop …“

 

\-------------------Ende------------------

 

©Antares, Februar 2004

**Author's Note:**

> Die Story hieß ursprünglich "Playing Hard" - aber weil ich mich entschlossen habe für deutsche Stories möglichst deutsche Titel zu nehmen, habe ich sie umbenannt.


End file.
